


Izuku Midoriya, Son of Hades

by SpicyKankri



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyKankri/pseuds/SpicyKankri
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is quirkless. Despite this, the shadows listen to his commands, and bones come from the ground when he calls them. One day, a shadowy stranger tells him the truth of his power. Izuku Midoriya is the son of Hades and that shadowy stranger is his brother, Nico Di Angelo.I decided to write this because I've been reading My Hero Academia and Percy Jackson crossovers, but I've only every seen Izuku as a son of Zeus or Poseidon. So, I decided to make one where he's the son of Hades.Originally posted on Wattpad





	1. Chapter 1

Izuku Midoriya is quirkless. That's what the doctors said. Then why, if he truly is quirkless, do bones appear out of the ground when he calls to them? Why do the shadows follow his commands? Were the doctors wrong? No, they couldn't be. He has the toe joint. Unless he somehow has a quirk even with the toe joint. These questions are ones he often asks himself.

11 year old Izuku Midoriya sits quietly on the swing, gently kicking his legs back and forth. The shadows danced beneath his outstretched hand. He stared at the shadows, shaping them into random things like flowers, trees and animals. He giggles as the shadows take the form of his favourite hero, All Might. The sound of footsteps reach his ear and he releases his control on the shadows. He looks behind him to see his childhood friend, now bully.

"K-Kacchan!" He says, jumping off the swing set and slowly backing away from the other boy.

"What the hell are you doing here, you quirkless loser." The blond growls, his ruby coloured eyes narrowing at the sight of the green haired boy.

"N-Nothing, just heading home!" Izuku yelps, spinning on his heel and sprinting away from Katsuki. His ears are filled with the sound of explosions, coming from the other's hands. He yelped out in pain as Katsuki slammed his face into the ground, one still sparking hand on the back of his neck, the other poised to strike.

"Stupid Deku, you really thought you could get away? You really are useless." Katsuki laughed, the hand not on Izuku's neck, sparking louder ready to slam down on the smaller boy and explode. Izuku felt the shadows pulling at him, trying to protect him. He looked up slightly, feeling something happening in the shadows. Katsuki noticed his movement and looked over toward the shadowy forest. Something was moving in there. A strange person walked out of the shadows. His hair was relatively long, and black. His skin was pale and he wore black jeans, a black t shirt and a bomber jacket. He spoke with a strange accent, sounding both American and Italian.

"Which one of you is Izuku Midoriya." He spoke, his cold eyes glaring at both boys.

"What's it matter to you, damn weirdo!" Katsuki yelled, getting off of Izuku and walking towards the stranger with explosions filling his palms. The strange boy turned his gaze to Izuku, who was cowering on the ground. The shadows moved to restrain Katsuki, and the stranger extended his hand to Izuku.

"Hey. Are you okay? Get up." He said gently. Izuku looked up at him, and saw that Katsuki was held in the shadows. He took the nice strangers hand and stood up.

"Thank you!" He said, bowing to the boy who saved him.

"No problem. Anyway, I need to speak to you." He said, leading Izuku away from Katsuki, only releasing the blond once they were out of his sight.

"Um, what do you want to talk to me about? I'm not in trouble at school or anything, am I?" Izuku says, looking up at the stranger.

"No, you aren't in trouble. I'm here to tell you something about yourself. Sit down." He says, sitting down underneath a tree. Izuku sits down across from him, fiddling with his shirt.

"Izuku, you can control shadows, right? And bones come up from the ground when you call to them?" The stranger says and Izuku feels his heart stop. Everyone knows he's quirkless, but this strange person knows his secret. That he still has powers, even without a quirk. He thought he hid it well.

"Calm down. I'm not going to experiment on you or anything. Listen Izuku. I'm quirkless too, but look," He pauses, holding his hand out and causing the shadows to dance,

"You and I are the same." He says with a small grin.

"Why are we able to do that? Even though we're both quirkless." Izuku questions.

"Because you and I aren't fully human. We are demigods. And you are my brother." The stranger grins.

"Demigods? You mean like in the myths? And you're my brother? But how?" Izuku questions.

"Simple. Our father decided to have kids with my mom, the decided to go to your mom and have you." Izuku's new brother shrugged.

"Wait, hold on, if we're brothers, then can I know your name. Also, you said he had kids with your mom. Plural? Does that mean I have more sibling I never knew about?" Izuku asks, his eyes wide.

"Well, you sure are observant. I had a sister, but she died. Then I found out we have another sister, though she's actually the daughter of Pluto, the Roman version of our dad. Also, I'm Nico Di Angelo. Nice to meet you little bro." The boy, Nico, says with a grin.

"Ah, well I'm Izuku Midoriya! Oh, well you already knew that... earlier with Kacchan, you asked for me by name..." He looked down embarrassed.

"Haha yea. So, Izuku, I wish I could have just came here to meet my brother, but unfortunately there are other reasons. Since you are a demigod, and especially since you are a child of one of the big 3, monsters are going to start coming after you. So, you need to come to Camp Halfblood. It's the safest place for you to be, and I don't want another of my siblings to die." Nico said, wiping the slight moisture from his eyes.

"Well... would I be able to come back home?" Izuku questioned, his voice quiet.

"Of course, you only need to go for the summer if you don't want to stay year round." Nico said with a nod.

"I need to tell my mom, I can't just leave and not tell her." Izuku said, grabbing his brother's hand and dragging him towards his house.

"Why are you bringing me with you?" Nico asked, confused.

"I want to introduce my mom to my new brother!" Izuku said, smiling at his big brother and in that moment Nico knew that if anyone hurt his little brother, he wouldn't hesitate to send them to Tartarus. Izuku dragged him into his house, yelling for his mom the second he step into the doorway. His mom came into view and she stared at Nico, and her son who was clinging to this stranger. She saw him and she knew instantly that the man she loved so long ago had fathered this boy as well.

"So... you're his son too?" Inko asked Nico, to which he simply nodded.

"I'm Inko Midoriya. Please, come in, I'll make you two something to eat." Inko said, gesturing for them to go sit in the dining room.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo." He said before following Izuku into the dining room. She finished the katsudon she was making and brought the three bowls, placing them in front of the two boys and herself.

"Mrs. Midoriya, I need to talk to you about Izuku. You know the truth about his father, right?" Nico questioned, not yet eating. She nodded.

"Monsters will start coming after him soon, it's inevitable. He needs to learn to protect himself so he doesn't die. I need to take him to our camp, at least for the summer." He said.

"Is your camp safe? Will he be protected until he knows how to protect himself?" Inko asked, concerned for the safety of her only son.

"I wouldn't take him there if it wasn't. He is my brother, and I will always protect my family with my life." Nico said, sincerely. Inko Midoriya nodded, her features filled with sadness.

"Alright, he can go to the camp, but he must come home safely." She decides. She stares Nico in the eyes.

"Please keep him safe." She begs.

"I will." He nods.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years later

Izuku Midoriya, now 14, was running for his life.

He, Nico and Nico's boyfriend, Will had been heading back to Japan, since Apollo had given them a quest that required them to go there. At first, Izuku was excited to be back home, but right now he was more concerned about not becoming a hell hound's lunch. He jumped up, twisting to face the oversized dog and slashed at it with his Stygian iron spear. He spotted Nico sending skeletal warriors after the hound, and Will, firing arrows. The monster didn't care, Izuku was a more exciting chew toy in its eyes. Izuku landed on the hell hound's back and he stabbed his spear into the back of it's neck. He pulled the spear out and jumped off as the monster crumbled into golden dust. He transformed the spear back into his necklace charm, and he clipped it back onto the necklace he wore, totalling the amount of charms on it to 4, one was his spear and the rest signified each year he'd gone to camp. He sighed and sat down, Will instantly rushing over to him and checking for wounds.

"I'm fine, Will. Thank you though." Izuku said, giving the blond a small grin.

"Good." Will smiled back, then spun on his heel to face his boyfriend.

"You. I told you not to use any underworldy powers. At least one of the Hades brothers listens to me!" He scolded Nico, gesturing towards Izuku.

"I know Will, but I was worried about my brother. Besides, he should be using his powers more often, he needs to learn how to use them!" He looked over at Izuku.

"You want to get into UA, don't you? You need to be able to pass your demigod powers off as a quirk if you want any chance to get into the hero course, but you won't be able to control them if you don't practice." Izuku's older brother said, taking a seat next to Izuku. Will sighed.

"Can't he just use his fighting knowledge to get in?" He questioned, taking a seat next to Nico.

"I wish. But Nico is right, I need to learn to control my powers... Let's start practicing now! Where do we need to shadow travel next? I'll take us there!" Izuku yelled, jumping up excitedly.

"No no no no no. Not right now, we all need to rest. Besides, you shouldn't shadow travel without having Nico as backup in case you shadow travel us over a volcano or something like that." Will said, pulling the younger boy back down onto the ground. Izuku sighed.

"Alright then." He muttered with a pout, crossing his arms. Will sighed. It was hard to say no to him.

"Hey, Izu. We'll work on your powers after we have a nap." Nico said, smiling at his younger brother. Izuku's face lit up.

"Yay! Alright!" He yelled. Will smiled at them.

"You guys nap, I'll watch over you." He said, looking at the Hades brothers fondly.

"Wake me up when I'm supposed to keep watch." Nico said, holding Will's hand gently.

"I will." The blonde said with a smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

Izuku got up and stretched, covering his face with his hand to block out the sun.

"Morning." Nico said, looking tired.

"Nico, you should sleep for a bit, being tired before our training wouldn't be good." Izuku said, worried for his older brother. Nico let out a small laugh.

"Alright. I'll sleep, keep watch and if any monsters appear, wake up me or Will." He said, before promptly falling asleep. Izuku laughed slightly, and sat on the ground enjoying the cool morning air. He closed his eyes for a while, just enjoying the sunlight. Then, with a sigh, he got up and grabbed a drachma and a water bottle. He sprayed water into the air and threw the drachma in.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid. Show me Inko Midoriya." He said, getting excited to talk to his mom again and tell her about the monsters he's defeated recently. His mother worried a lot about him, so she asked him to contact her often. The mist shimmers before showing his mom's face.

"Hey mom!" He said, beaming.

"Oh, Izuku! Good to see you're alright! How's camp?" His mother said, smiling at the sight of her son.

"I'm not at camp right now. I'm on a quest with Nico and Will! We're coming to Japan!" He said, bouncing on his heels.

"Oh? Be safe then! And while you're in Japan, you, Nico and Will can feel free to stay at our home for a bit." Inko said, smiling gently.

"I'll make sure to tell them! Anyway, Nico's going to teach me how to shadow travel today, so I can get into UA and become a hero!" Izuku grinned.

"Make sure to work hard! I have to go to work now, I miss you, I love you, have a great day!" Inko said, waving the slicing her hand through the Iris message.

Izuku sat down with a content sigh. Now, he just had to wait for Nico and Will to get up.


End file.
